It's yours
by Escapingreality84
Summary: So was clicking through my saved folder on gmail and came across this. Just a cute little one shot with Evan Bourne. Enjoy.


It had been a long two days for her and her best guy friend Matt. He had had his heart broken again by someone he thought he had feelings for. She could've just said, I told you so, when he had called in tears, but she didn't. She hadn't known Matt that long, and they had started chatting by twitter and a friendship was built from there. She felt a connection with him, but knew he only saw her as a friend. But being what an amazing friend he was, she was happy to be there for him…even if it did hurt at time.

This time in his voice she had heard him more crushed than he had ever been before. So without thinking twice, she had jumped a plane across the country to Seattle just to see him. He had been shocked when she showed up at his hotel room door after vanishing for a few hours, but was so grateful. That night they had just laid in his bed talking and her listening. The next day, she forced him out of the room before he became a hermit, to ignore the pain he felt. She even went bowling, and he knew how much she hated and sucked at that sport, and he knew that was a sign she cared.

While lying in bed chatting and watching a movie he began to think, and look at his friend a way he hadn't before. Maybe the reason he couldn't find what he was searching for, was that he was missing the one person who had always been there, would never heart him, who was right in front of him. At that moment he knew he had to go out and ask one of his guy friends for advice on what exactly he was thinking.

Matt had left with Kofi early morning Seattle time. She mumbled goodbye letting herself drift back to sleep. The time change was already getting to her. That's where she was still sleeping when Matt got back later in the afternoon.

Laying there she felt something being wrapped around her wrist and felt her arm gently moving up after she heard a click.

"Matthew, what are you doing?" she asked without opening her eyes. She heard him laugh, grabbing her other wrist and locking it in place around the head board.

"Nothing…" he said trailing off.

"I don't trust you," she laughed, actually opening her eyes and looking at where her hands were now locked in place. "Where the hell did you get handcuffs anyway?"

"When I was at the mall with Kofi," he said jumping on the bed and laying next to her.

"So Kofi made you buy them…?"

"Nope. He was on the phone, and I went into Spencer's and remember that conversation we had the one night how you like to be tied up." She laughed now.

"I was a bit drunk…"

"A drunk person's words are a sober persons thoughts." She thought about it and nodded.

"So you have me attached to the bed…what are you planning on doing now?" she questioned. He rolled on top of her. He leaned down letting his mouth down to her ear.

"Anything I want too." She couldn't help but giggle.

"Who are you and what have you done to my Matt?"

"What do you mean?" he pouted.

"My shy little Matthew Korklan is currently straddling me and talking dirty. It's very weird to me. Are you drunk?"

"No."

"High?"

"Nope. Just did some thinking and realized what I was missing out on." The girl was so confused. But he cut off that thought by gently pressing his lips to hers to silence her before she could say another world. When he pulled away he looked down at her and smiled.

"This isn't some crazy rebound thing right?"

"No…I just finally opened my eyes to see the amazing person right in front of me. That's why I talked to Kofi to make sure it wasn't. But you mean everything to me, and I never want to look at anyone else. You were here all along, and I never realized it. Would you um…consider maybe uh…trying to take our relationship to another level?" She pretended to think.

"Can you uncuff me?" He quickly did so. And before he knew it she had flipped them so now he was pinned under her. She kissed him again.

"I'd never have to threaten another girl for hurting you, because I never would. You are my best guy friend and even though I'm tiny and not buff, I want to keep your heart safe, if you let me."

"It's yours. It always has been, I just never realized it. But babe, it's yours."


End file.
